Intento de escursion
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una niña de ojos negros y pelo naranja sale de su cama en busca de aventuras pero es sorprendida por un adulto. De vuelta a su cuarto le pide que le cuente una historia.
1. Chapter 1

Mizu, una niña de cinco años, de pelo anaranjado y ojos negros, se escabullo de su cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres. Sigilosamente llego hasta la puerta de su dormitorio que abrió torpemente, al no poder alcanzar bien el pomo. La puerta chirrió al abrirse haciendo que se quedase estática, a la espera de algún sonido delatador. Pero lo único que oyó fue el débil ronquido de su padre a través de la pared.

Salió al pasillo, gracias a la moqueta instalada sus pasos fueron atenuados. Bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada se detuvo. A través de la ventana se veía como caía la nieve, y ella iba en pantalones cortos, como siempre vestía su madre, pensó en volver a subir a por unos pantalones más largos pero sería peligroso volver a subir.

Se arriesgo a pasar frio, de todas formas a donde iba no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Arrastro una silla que por fortuna se deslizo silenciosa por el suelo de madera. Subiéndose a ella logro quitar el pestillo de la puerta y abrirla. Salto de la silla al exterior de la casa pero algo tiro de ella hacia dentro de nuevo y cerró la puerta de entrada con pestillo.

Aquel ser que la había cogido por sorpresa la llevo hasta el sofá y la dejo caer sobre los mullidos colchones. Mizu miro al que había frustrado de su perfecto plan. Vio frente a ella la expresión dura y severa de su tío Brock. A su lado estaba el inseparable Pokemon de su padre, un Pikachu que a pesar de su edad seguía irradiando energía.

Brock habia llegado hacia una semana, y los padres de Mizu le habían ofrecido la habitación de invitados para que no tuviera que dormir en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, el tiempo que estuviera en pueblo Paleta.

- ¿Una vueltecita nocturna por la nieve?- inquirió en un murmullo Brock a su sobrina, que lo miro con aire desafiante, esa expresión le traía recuerdos al criador, era idéntica a su madre en demasiados aspectos, pero tenía gracia que a ella le encantaran los Pokemon tipo bicho, viendo la fobia de su madre.

- No, evidentemente iba a buscar mi propio Pokemon. El tío Tracey me dijo que cuando fuera mayor yo tendría mi propio Charmander, y ya soy muy mayor. – respondió con fuerza pero sin levantar la voz.

- Evidentemente no demasiado si has necesitado una silla para poder abrir la puerta, y tampoco muy silenciosa, si Pikachu te ha oído salir de tu cuarto.- Mizu fulmino con la mirada al pequeño roedor eléctrico, que desvió la mirada, de repente demasiado interesado en el bordado de las cortinas.- Mizu, aun eres una niña, no puedes salir de casa de noche y menos durante una tormenta de nieve, imaginas lo que habría hecho tu madre si llega a enterarse, o si te hubiera pasado algo.

- No me habría pasado nada, soy demasiado inteligente.- repuso Mizu mostrando su carácter Ketchup.

- Vamos a la cama, no vamos a discutir, solo quiero que no vuelvas a intentar escaparte.- dijo Brock cogiendo en brazos a su sobrina.

- No estaba huyendo, no habría tardado mucho en volver, sino me hubieras interrumpido ya estaría en mi cama con mi nuevo Pokemon.

- Déjalo Mizu, eres muy pequeña.

- Mi tamaño no importa, solo cuentan mis agallas.

- Te pareces demasiado a Ash, más de lo que te conviene.- dijo en un susurro Brock al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso. Entro en el dormitorio de Mizu, los colores rosas y azules de las paredes contrataban enormemente con la estampa que ofrecía el ventanal que había al fondo y que daba a una terraza. Estaba todo totalmente nevado. Dejo a la pequeña en su cama y la arropo antes de que pudiera escaparse. Por su parte Pikachu salto de su hombro para acurrucarse a su lado. Casi de inmediato Mizu alargo el brazo para abrazarlo.- Buenas noches, y no más intentos de excursiones nocturnas.

- ¿Tío Brock?

-¿Qué ocurre Mizu?

- Antes de irte y ya que has frustrado mi plan perfectamente trazado, podrías contarme una historia.- pregunto la chiquilla, Brock la miro sin poder creer lo desvergonzada que podía llegar a ser esa niña.

- Una cortita. Elige la que quieras pero que sea corta- concedió a regañadientes, tantos años cuidando de sus hermanos y esa condenada niña conseguía convencerle de que hiciera casi cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo se conocieron papa y mama?

- Menuda historia para dormir has elegido. Haber por donde empiezo, puede que no sea muy exacto esto me lo contaron tus padres, y muy posiblemente mintieran, he oído diecisiete variantes de esta historia desde que los conozco.

"_Tu padre al cumplir los diez años, como todos los chicos quiso ir en busca de aventuras para convertirse en el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo…_"

- Y lo consiguió- interrumpió Mizu.

- Cierto pero ahora estate calladita o tendras que esperar a mañana para la historia- ante eso Mizu se cayó de inmediato.

"_...Tu abuela no quería que fuera pero nada pudo impedir que tu papa se marchara. Era su sueño y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Así salió de casa con su gorra y su mochila y fue a donde pretendías ir tú esta noche, al laboratorio del profesor Oak, quien guardaba los pokemons que tendrían los nuevos entrenadores. Pero cuando llego ya se habían llevado a Bulbasur, Squirtle y Charmander, no quedaban ningún Pokemon, pero él insistió e insistió hasta que el viejo profesor le mostro una Pokeball que tenía guardada. La cogió sin pensárselo dos veces y de su interior surgió un pequeño Pikachu, esa fue una de las pocas veces en la que Piakchu estuvo encerrado en una pokeball. Nada más salir lanzo una descarga que carbonizo a Ash. No tolero que lo capturaran, y no paraba de intentar escapar pero su nuevo compañero era demasiado cabezota como para que eso surtiera efecto y dejase por imposible al pokemon eléctrico. De ese modo comenzó su viaje, con un Pikachu que trataba de huir y freía a descargas a su compañero humano. Al llegar al bosque no sé cómo se las apaño pero logro enfadar a toda una bandada de Spearows que lo persiguieron, por supuesto Pikachu no le obedecía así que tuvo que salir corriendo. En su huida los Spearows le adelantaron y atacaron salvajemente a Pikachu. Tu padre lo recogió y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una cascada, salto al rio que había debajo y ahí es donde entra en escena tu madre. Ella había abandonado Ciudad Celeste con la firme intención de convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de Pokemons de agua y restregárselo a sus hermanas en la cara. Y ya sea por azar o destino acabo acampando cerca de ese mismo rio, se puso a pescar y su primera pesca fue un chico con su Pokemon. Esa fue la primera vez que tus padres se vieron, y la primera cosa que hizo tu madre al verle fue darle una bofetada por el aspecto lamentable de su pobre Pikachu. Ash le pregunto dónde podría curarlo y ella le dio la dirección, al tiempo que tu padre cargaba a Pikachu en la bicicleta de Misty y salía pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección que le habían indicado, gritando que algún día se la devolvería. Entonces se desato una tormenta en la que Ash perdió el control de la bicicleta y se cayó. Se levanto de inmediato interponiéndose entre los Spearows y Pikachu. Al ver esto Pikachu salto por encima de él y cargándose con un rayo lanzo un hiperrayo que se vio desde varios pueblos de distancia dejando a los Spearows para el arrastre, y por desgracia o no, la bicicleta de Misty también. Por eso empezó a acompañarlo, para que le comprase otra bicicleta, con el tiempo eso se convertiría en una escusa absurda que solo ocultaba su verdadero motivo. Que estaba enamorada de tu padre. Ella pareció aceptarlo antes que él. Tu padre tardo bastantes años en decidirse y acabo comprándole la bicicleta a tu madre para confesárselo. Fue realmente divertido, me lo encontré en un centro Pokemon de ciudad Celeste donde Misty trabajaba como líder de Gimnasio y tal y como se comporto hizo que quisiera seguirle. Fue la primera vez que vi a un Ash tan maduro. Fue realmente precioso, sin duda superaba mi declaración a tu tía Joy."_

- Pero eso es otra historia y esta señorita necesita dormir- dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Al darse la vuelta se encontró a MIsty con un batín de seda mirándole con cierto aire de indignación.- ¿Sabes qué hora es? Hacia horas que la creía acostada.

- Lo siento Misty, ella insistió en que le contara como os conocisteis- se disculpo Brock levantándose de la cama y dándole un beso en la frente a su sobrina antes de salir de la habitación- Hasta mañana, traviesilla.

- Hasta mañana tío Brock- Mizu oculto un proverbial bostezo- Hasta mañana mama.

- Hasta mañana cielo.- dijo Misty antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a su hija abrazada a Pikachu que hacía tiempo que dormía.- ¿Ha intentado salir de nuevo a buscar su Pokemon?

- ¿Lo hace a menudo?

- Cada vez que ve a su padre entrenar o escucha nuestras batallitas. A Ash parece hacerle gracia pero un día lograra salir y estando tan cerca del laboratorio es peligroso. Por suerte Pikachu, Bulbasaur y los demás están haciendo un gran trabajo- contesto Misty.- Tienes razón se parece demasiado a ese cabezota.-

-¿Tanto tiempo nos has estado espiando?

- Iba a intervenir antes pero cuando has empezado con tu historia me he quedado en blanco. Hace tanto tiempo de eso.

Si, demasiado, ya no somos unos niños en busca de aventuras. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que acabarías juntos? A parte de Tracey que evidentemente gano la apuesta del grupo. Fue el único que aposto a vuestro favor.

- Eso no me lo habías contado- dijo Misty frunciendo el ceño.- Brock había hablado de más y no tardo en escabullirse.

- Buenas noches, Misty que duermas bien.- dicho esto salió corriendo por el pasillo y se encerró en su cuarto. Misty negó con la cabeza molesta pero sonrió un instante después y se fue a su dormitorio.

Entro en silencio en una habitación grande pintada enteramente de azul, de todos los posibles tonos de azul que existían, Ash lo había pintado así por ella, para que pareciera que se encontraba en el mar. Se metió en su cama acurrucándose junto a Ash que dormía como un ángel abrazado a la almohada que había usado Misty para que le permitiera salir a buscar a Mizu sin despertarlo. Lo miro por última vez antes de dormirse haciéndose la misma pregunta que se había hecho Brock.

"_¿Quién iba a imaginar que acabaríamos juntos? Evidentemente Ash y ella misma. Habían soñado con aquello durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron juntos en sus viajes. Y ahora estaban juntos y tenían una hija preciosa. Tal y como había dicho Ash, por siempre y para siempre_"


	2. La historia detras de una foto meteorica

Ash miraba inquieto como Mizu corría tras dos Charmander, las crías que Charizard había tenido en uno de sus viajes a aquel valle de Charizard, viaje que hacía cada año para fortalecerse y que ese año se había saldado no con un ala rota o alguna quemadura sino con tres huevos, que había trasportado hasta allí con suma delicadeza y amor.

Ash no entendió del todo ese comportamiento tan amoroso hasta que Brock le explico que los Charizard macho aunque fieros, cuando tienen descendencia se vuelven muy atentos con los huevos, cuidádnoslos en extremo hasta que rompen el cascaron. Son los machos y no las hembras los que se ocupan de esa labor.

Ante esa revelación Misty no pudo contenerse.

- ¡Has visto! Hasta Charizard cuida de sus hijos y tu no fuiste capaz de cambiarle un solo pañal a Mizu.- le regaño Misty mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Ash simplemente sonrió.

- Eso no es cierto, lo intente una vez y tú me echaste a patadas.- replico audazmente

- Se lo estabas poniendo al revés. Y eso no es escusa podrías haberlo hecho después, toma ejemplo de tus pokemon.

- Misty, te interesara saber que los Charizard abandonan a los Charmander una vez han salido del huevo. Incluso los tratan con hostilidad.- intervino Brock.

- Siempre consigues librarte de todo.- le recrimino Misty antes de salir de la habitación para comprobar la cena.- Sera mejor que vayas a buscar a Mizu, Ash. La cena estará en unos minutos.

Eso ocurrió hará más de año y medio, Mizu se alegro mucho con esa noticia, creyendo que aquellos Charmander serian para ella. Ni Ash ni Misty tuvieron valor para decirle que no, ante la cara de pura felicidad que puso al ver salir del cascaron el hocico rojo y la cola llameante del primer Charmander. Para que pudiera verlo Ash se tuvo que dejar chamuscar por Charizard quien guardaba celosamente los huevos y solo salió para perseguir a Ash que se había acercado demasiado.

Y ahora estaban en un problema, Mizu aun era muy pequeña para ser entrenadora, pero tenía la tozudez de Ash, como muy a menudo le redaban todos, y desde que pudieron mantenerse en pie no paro de atosigarlos para que se hicieran más fuertes. Era como un juego, ella corría tras ellos, ellos la perseguían a ella después. En realidad no sería tan malo si no lo hicieran dentro de casa donde ya habían roto la mitad de los jarrones.

En ese momento Mizu tropezó contra una estantería cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, su cara era de incomprensión como si no entendiera muy bien que había pasado, Ash suspiro aliviado que no se pusiera a llorar, pero entonces callo del último estante una fotografía que le cayó en la cabeza a la pequeña Kepchup. Mizu miro la fotografía frotándose la cabeza ante la mirada atónita de su padre, no dejaba de sorprenderse de la extrema fortaleza de su hija.

Mizu se levanto con la fotografía aun en la mano y fue hacia su padre que la miraba desde el sofá, en una postura entre levantado y sentado. Los dos Charmander la siguieron de cerca. De un salto digno de una gimnasta se puso en las rodillas de Ash y le tendió la fotografía con una mirada inquisidora.

Ash la cogió y la miro, un instante después una sonrisa se le extendió por todo el rostro. Se veía a sí mismo diez años más joven, vestido de gala con la mujer más guapa de la tierra. Misty llevaba su pelo recogido como de costumbre en una coleta pero esa vez estaba echada hacia atrás, en una bonita cola de caballo. Sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados en una sombra dorada y cubierta de cristales ámbar. Su mirada refulgía con ese maquillaje tan complejo, que insistió en hacer Maya.

Pero su mirada no era lo único que brillaba en ella, su vestido hecho con cristales eléctricos, brillaba con la mínima energía estática. Provocando destellos multicolores que aumentaban de intensidad a más electricidad hubiera en el ambiente. Por lo que tuvieron que mantener a Pikachu a una distancia prudencial, para evitar dejar ciego a alguien. El traje de un blanco puro estaba diseñado sin mangas y con la espalda al descubierto en un diseño en ovalo. Llevaba dos guantes también blancos que le llegaban hasta más arriba del codo.

Comparado con ella, Ash iba más bien soso, con un traje negro y pajarita. Era el toque sobrio de esa boda. Fue maravillosa. Ash recordaba hasta el más ínfimo detalle de ella. Como Maya y Aura se habían peleado para conseguir el puesto de dama de honor cuando evidentemente, las hermanas de Misty tenían preferencia. Al final se arreglo haciendo que Maya fuera la maquilladora oficial de la boda y Aura la encargada del convite.

Brock evidentemente fue el padrino de Ash, para desagrado de Tracey y Max y cierta indiferencia de Gary, que fue el que mejor entendió que Brock era el mejor amigo de Ash, aparte de Misty por supuesto. La madre de Ash estuvo en primera fila toda la ceremonia con un pañuelo tapándole la cara la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía retener las lágrimas.

Incluso llegaron a ir el Team Rocket, en un primer momento tanto Ash como Misty ya se habían puesto en actitud combativa y Pikachu ya estaba lanzando chispas desde una esquina, provocando que Misty brillara amenazadoramente. Luego se dieron cuenta que habían dejado de lado su habitual vestimenta por un vestido purpura que hacia juego con el pelo de Jessi y un esmoquin azul oscuro para James. Hasta Meowth llevaba traje.

Y su presencia no se hizo esperar de una buena explicación. Y como muy bien dijeron ellos. "_No podemos perdernos como el mocoso deja de serlo_" Se sentaron en la última fila y no intentaron nada en ningún momento de toda la noche. Al finalizar la cena de recepción se fueron sin decir nada. Una actitud que sorprendió a todos, menos a Ash que ya había visto en más de una ocasión como ese trió era capaz de hacer el bien para variar.

Tras terminar toda la ceremonia y el banquete en su honor, y pasar la mejor noche de su vida, Ash y Misty embarcaron en un crucero que les llevaría por las islas naranja, en especial por unas que tenían un significado especial para ambos, al ser el primer indicio de amor entre los dos. Aunque solo fuera por parte de Misty.

Pero todo eso no le interesaba a Mizu, ella tenía otra duda en mente, y no el día de su boda que ya había visto en video gracias a los amigos de Ash y Misty que la grabaron desde todos los ángulos posibles y algunos imposibles. A Mizu le interesaba algo más antiguo que eso.

- ¿Cómo le pediste a mama que se casara contigo?- pregunto la pequeña mirándole con esa intensa mirada que destellaba curiosidad.

- ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto Ash

- Curiosidad, cada vez que se lo pregunto a mama, deja los ojos en blanco y parece como si estuviera loca, con una sonrisa muy extraña.

- Pero como le hablas a si a tu madre- se indigno Misty que acaba de entrar en el salón alertada por el ruido que había hecho Mizu al chocar contra el mueble.

- Pero si es verdad, te he preguntado diez veces como te pidió papa que te casaras con él y las diez veces pones esa cara.- dijo Mizu señalando a Misty que parecía estar entre dormida y narcotizada.

- Pero aun así, no puedes llamar loca a tu madre.

- Te corrijo, he dicho como si lo estuvieras, ahí una sutil diferencia.

- Esta niña- negó Misty.

- Bueno chicas, queréis que os cuente la historia o preferís seguir con la discusión.- atajo Ash.

-Cuentanos la historia- dijo Mizu con una sonrisa cautivadora- Total ya he ganado la discusión- añadió mirando a Misty con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Ella solo pudo sonreírle y frotarle la cabeza al tiempo que ocupaba la pierna libre de su marido y le pasaba el brazo por detrás del cuello.

- ¿Y esto?- pregunto Ash mirando interrogante a su mujer, ella por toda contestación le dio un beso de los que cortan la respiración.- ¡Uff! Menudo aliciente. Haber, te pedí que te casaras conmigo hará unos once años. En febrero, el catorce de febrero para ser más exactos.

"_Llevábamos cuatro años viviendo juntos y a esos cuatro había que añadirle otros dos desde que te confesé que te quería. Era una cena especial por sí sola, dado que era San Valentín, pero me propuse mejorarla, añadiendo cierto toque personal. Como Misty estaba en casa decidí preparar una cena en la colina que hay detrás del laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde Misty no pudiera encontrarme. Ni ver lo que hacía. Lleve la comida ya hecha de casa de mi madre, gracias a ella no tuve que inventar ninguna escusa de porque estaba cocinando. Pero no me parecía que comer en el suelo fuera lo apropiado para aquella situación, aunque debo reconocer que lo hayamos hecho bastante a menudo._"

- Había una toalla- le recordó Misty.

- Menuda memoria.

- Lo hicimos la semana pasada.

- Solo bromeaba.

"_Como no quería que la cena fuera como un picnic, me lleve varios pokemon. Gracias a Bulbasaur y Glalie construi una mesita hecha con plantas y con una superficie fabricada con hielo. Las drenadoras tienen más uso que el que se le da en combate, pueden adquirir las formas que quieras el único límite esta en tu imaginación. Y con el hielo pasa lo mismo, se puede moldear y tallar, pero preferí usarlo como simple apoyo, las drenadoras quedaron tan bien que me pareció una ofensa ocultarlas tras una capa de hielo macizo. Las sillas fueron creadas por medios similares, pero como adivinaras no use a Glalie en ese cometido, habríamos pasado mucho frio. Estaba anocheciendo cuando logre terminar de organizarlo todo, ya que utilice más pokemon en mi plan, y tenían que estar sincronizados al segundo. Cuando termine tuve el tiempo gusto para poner las velas antes de que apareciera tu madre. Por suerte, hay me ayudo un poco Pikachu que la entretuvo unos valiosos segundos. Misty llego a la cena al mismo tiempo que yo encendía las velas. La cara que puso no la olvidare en la vida. Absoluta sorpresa mezclada con asombro y aderezada con una felicidad que le he visto solo el día de nuestra boda y cuando naciste tú, Mizu. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, nos divertimos, charlamos, reímos, bailamos. Una noche muy especial, que mejoro cuando justo a medianoche todos mis pokemon tipo fuego entraron en acción. Utilizando llamaradas inflamaron el cielo, era todo un espectáculo, todo se había vuelto rojo y amarillo. Entonces Charizard hizo su aparición y volando a su máxima velocidad escribió una nota, en el cielo iluminado. __Misty, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?__ Justo cuando Charizard ponía el último punto, tu madre se me abalanzo sobre mí, la contuve a tiempo para que pudiera ver el final del espectáculo, que consistió en que lanzaron bolas de fuego que al alcanzar cierta altura, estallaban en infinidad de colores, era una característica de un ataque común que desconocía, pero que gracias a Torkoal. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, y la oscuridad se adueño de todo deje de contenerme a mí y a tu madre y nos besamos durante un buen rato. Es evidente que acepto."_

- ¿Y seguís haciendo esa cenas?- pregunto Mizu.

- Una vez a la semana como mínimo- intervino Misty sacudiéndose la cabeza, había revivido aquella noche minuto a minuto y ahora estaba algo sonrojada tras recordar lo que ocurrió justo después de lo que había contado Ash.

- ¿Por qué crees que tu tio Brock viene a buscarte todos los viernes?- pregunto Ash sonriendo, al ver el sonrojo de su esposa.- Y creo que hoy es un día perfecto para que Tracey también te lleve a dar una vuelta. ¿Tú qué opinas Misty?

- Estoy de acuerdo voy a llamarle ahora mismo.

- Yo iré a comprar unas velas- dijo Ash dándole un beso a Mizu en la frente y otro a Misty en los labios.- Ahora mismo vuelvo.- se despido saliendo por la puerta con la mente en la cena que tendrían esa noche.


	3. Una cigüeña hostil

Ash arropo a Mizu con su manta de pokemon, la niña dormía plácidamente abrazada a un peluche. Misty le beso la frente deseándole buenas noches. La pareja salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hija. Cerraron la puerta dejando una rendija para que entrara algo de luz del pasillo. Esta era una costumbre más arraigada en ellos que en Mizu, quien no temía para nada a la oscuridad. A menudo Tracey y Dawn bromeaban con que quien tendría que tener miedo es la oscuridad de ella.

Avanzaron por el pasillo a su dormitorio, saboreando ese momento de calma. Ash vagaba entre sus recuerdos mientras con la mano derecha arropaba la cintura de Misty. Llego a uno en especial que hizo que subconscientemente se llevara la mano a la mandíbula. Frotándosela con una mezcla de dolor y risa contenida.

Misty le miro confusa por la expresión que estaba poniendo. Se parecía mucho a la que ponía ella cuando le hablaban del día de su boda, cuando Ash se declaro y otros tantos otros recuerdos maravillosos. Le siguió observando durante un buen rato hasta que tropezó con el marco de la puerta al entrar a su dormitorio. Ash la cogió antes de que cayera y para sorpresa de la entrenadora, la hizo en el aire como en su noche de bodas y la llevo hasta su cama.

- Estas algo distraída, mira que no ver la pared- bromeo Ash mientras la desvestía y le ponía el pijama como si fuera una niña pequeña, a regañadientes Misty se dejaba.

- Ash, puedo desvestirme sola, he tropezado, no me he caído de un decimo piso y se me ha tirado un Snorlax a la cabeza.- se quejo mientras le empujaba levemente con el pie mientras se ponía el camisón azul celeste.- Además la culpa de que haya tropezado es solo tuya.

- ¿Mía?- pregunto sorprendido

- Si, tuya. ¿A quién se le ocurre caminar con esa cara de memo? Me has distraído.

- Yo también te quiero- ironizo Ash quitándose los calcetines.

- ¿En qué estarías pensando para tener esa cara? Espero que no fuera en ninguna adolescente aneuronal de esas que embelesas en el pueblo, o tendrás que buscarte un nombre más femenino de la patada que te meteré- amenazo Misty mostrando su lado más aguerrido. Ash se rio con ganas ante aquella amenaza. Cada día Misty lanzaba amenazas más imaginativas.

- Estaba pensando en dos chicas.- la cara de Misty era un poema en ese momento, parecía estar a punto de estrangular a Ash, pero algo la retuvo, ese instinto que tenía cuando hablaba con él.- Una eras tú, y la otra esta ahora mismo durmiendo, aunque lo que estaba pensando, aun no existía, bueno si existía pero no la conocía.- concluyo Ash tumbándose en la cama bocarriba, mirando los dibujos de Gyarados, goldeen y todos los pokemon de Misty, incluido un Psyduck que no paraba de frotarse la cabeza.- Concretamente del día que llego al mundo.- añadió.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Mejor que tú- le reto Misty.

- Supongo que será verdad.

Ambos recordaban perfectamente ese día, por distintas razones pero había una en común: Mizu. Ocurrió cinco años atrás, un treinta y uno de Julio especialmente caluroso, que no hizo sino aumentar la ira de Mity en ese momento.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar Ash Ketchup! ¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que me las pagaras!- gritaba una y otra vez Misty, que no paraba de sudar y respirar agitadamente mientras agarraba con tanta fuerza la mano de Ash que por poco le rompe todos los dedos.- ¡Nadie me dijo que esto doliera tanto! ¡Os odio! ¡Me habéis engañado, me mentisteis para que Ash tuviera a su hija! ¡Si tanta ilusión te hacia haberla tenido tu malnacido!- siguió increpando a todos los presentes mientras la madre de Ash hacia de comadrona, a la espera de la ambulancia que se estaba retrasando debido a cierto Snorlax que se había quedado dormido en medio del camino y Ash no podía ir a por él debido a las circunstancias.

- Tranquilízate cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien, respira hondo, pronto pasara.- intentaba calmar Ash sin mucho éxito a su alterada y colérica esposa.

- ¡Si salgo de esta te mato Ash!- la amenaza parecía tan real y el brillo asesino en la mirada de Misty hicieron que Ash palideciera pero se mantuvo firme sosteniéndole la mana que de cualquier forma no podría soltar aunque quisiera por la presa que tenia Misty sobre ella.

- Tranquila. Tú respira hondo. El dolor pasara, te doy mi palabra.- continuo Ash con el mismo éxito, salvo que esta vez Misty no replico, ni le grito o increpo por hacerla pasar por aquello. Simplemente cerro su mano libre y de un puñetazo dejo inconsciente a Ash.

- Ya te diré yo a quien tienes que decirle que el dolor pasara- murmuro Misty incapaz de alzar la voz por culpa de una nueva contracción, esta vez la más fuerte que había tenido.

- Empuja, Misty. Empuja, ya casi esta fuera. Un último intento, la animaba la madre de Ash oculta tras la sabana que le envolvían las piernas. Misty considero el darle una patada y dejarla inconsciente a ella también pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para discutir, así que obedeció sin rechistar usando sus últimos esfuerzos. Y de pronto el dolor se atenuó considerablemente y un instante después surgió el sonido más maravilloso que había oído nunca. El llanto de un bebe. El llanto de su bebe, suyo y de Ash, de repente todo ese odio que sentía se evaporo y un caudal de cariño la inundo por completo como un baño de agua caliente que la envolvía en su manto protector. Se irguió un poco para poder ver por encima de la dichosa sabana, pero no logro ver nada. Paso, lo que para ella fue una eternidad, hasta que por fin Delia se levanto mostrando un bulto de sabanas del que salía una diminuta mano y un rechoncho brazo. Se lo tendió con ternura a la madre que se puso a llorar y reír sin control cuando vio unos preciosos ojos negros mirarla con curiosidad y lanzar sus manitas para intentar alcanzarla. Ash seguía tirado en el suelo, ninguno de los presentes se había atrevido a acercarse a Misty tras verla sacudir a su marido y mejor amigo como si tal cosa, pero parecía que el llanto del bebe le estaba despertando, y no sería la última vez, se removió en el suelo y abrió los ojos lentamente, confuso, sin recordar como había llegado al suelo, solo sabía que le dolía la mano y la cara horrores. Se levanto un poco y cuando vio a Misty lo recordó todo de golpe pero no le importo porque al mismo tiempo vio el pequeño bracito del bebe, no tardo en acompañar a Misty en su llanto de alegría.

- ¿Mizu o Tai?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, pero no fue Misty quien contesto, ella tampoco lo sabía y estaba abrumada por un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones como para averiguarlo, fue Delia.

- Mizu Ketchup, ha llegado al mundo hijo.

- Hola Mizu- susurro Ash mirando con tal cantidad de ternura en la mirada que Misty se derritió al verlo.- Soy tu papa, y esta joven tan bella y gruñona es tu mama.

- Hola Mizu, no hagas caso a las tonterías de tu papa, aun es un niño como tú, pero te contare un secreto, es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque gracias a él, te tengo a mi lado.- susurro Misty apoyando a la niña contra su pecho y quedándose dormida tras todo aquel día tan agotador para ella. Ash trajo una silla y se sentó a su lado, velando los sueños de las dos personas más importantes para él.


	4. Intento de escursion

Mizu espero a que reinara el silencio en toda la casa. Sus padres no podían saberlo, y esta vez su tío no estaría allí para interponerse. El reloj de péndulo que permanecía inalterado por el paso del tiempo en el salón, trono con demasiada violencia para el gusto de Mizu, la una de la madrugada.

Ya había esperado demasiado, el dormitorio de sus padres, al otro lado de la pared de su cuarto, llevaba en silencio casi desde que se habían ido a dormir. Mizu usando toda su pericia y sigilo se deslizo con cuidado fuera de la cama. Cogió sus zapatillas de deporte con una mano mientras agarraba la mochila, preparada la tarde anterior, con la otra. Se había acostado vestida para ahorrar tiempo por lo que fue directamente a la puerta.

Su madre la había cerrado antes de irse a dormir, Mizu se coloco el asa de la bolsa entre los dientes y abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo ya que estaba mal pintada y raspaba contra el suelo. La puerta emitió un agudo lamento, Mizu se congelo, había un espacio de unos quince centímetros en la puerta, suficiente para pasar. Coloco la mochila apoyada en la pared a sus pies y fue deslizándose de lado por el estrecho hueco.

Tardo unos segundos en pasar, una vez en el pasillo recogió la mochila y la cargo al hombro. Bajo de puntillas la escalera y se metió en la cocina, era más seguro salir por la puerta de atrás, que daba directamente al bosque y a un par de cientos de metros había un sendero que cruzaba todo el valle rumbo a ciudad Celeste. Se sentó en una banqueta y se puso las zapatillas, un regalo de su padre por su decimo cumpleaños.

Las ato con fuerza hasta notar presión en el tobillo, no quería que se le desatasen en medio de la oscuridad, no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse en un bosque tan cerca de casa. Fue a la puerta de cristal que daba al pequeño patio trasero. Pero antes de salir decidió guardar algunos víveres extras por si acaso. Entro en la despensa y con la mochila abierta fue guardando todo lo que se conservase durante un tiempo. Cuando noto la bolsa roja suficientemente pesada cerró la cremallera y salió de la despensa cerrando la puerta.

Hecho un último vistazo a la casa y fue al patio. Entro en el pequeño cobertizo que había construido su padre años atrás. Era un poco destartalado pero se mantenía en pie y lo más importante, era seguro. El candado, que costó una pequeña fortuna, solo podían abrirlos los miembros de la familia Kétchup. Nunca antes lo había abierto pero comprobó con alivio que su padre la había incluido.

En el interior, docenas de Pokeballs, guardaban todos los Pokemon que Ash y Misty habían atrapado en sus años de juventud. No quería llevarse ninguno pero le daría un infarto a su madre si se enteraba que se había escapado sin un solo Pokemon. No tuvo dudas al cogerlos, sus tres Charmanders, que ya eran tres poderosos y orgullosos Charizards, los que había criado desde niña.

Eran de su padre, pero él, muchas veces le había dicho que eran un regalo para su ojito derecho, así que no estaría tan mal como si se llevara a Pikachu o Bulbasaur. Guardo dos de las pokeball en la mochila y coloco la tercera en el cinturón junto a otras tres pokeball vacías. Volvió a poner el candado en su sitio y esta vez sí pudo asentir con alegría que había logrado escaparse sin que nadie se enterase.

- Misty estará de un humor de perros mañana cuando sepa que nuestra pequeña se pierde su fiesta de despedida.- dijo una voz desde el bosque. Una figura oscura se abrió paso entre el sotobosque y salió al claro que había detrás de la casa, se apoyo jovialmente sobre la valla blanca que rodeaba la finca y miro con cierto orgullo a la joven y atlética Mizu de catorce años.

- ¡Papa! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?¡- exclamo en la voz más baja que pudo Mizu.- Deberías estar durmiendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Tú padre puede ser algo lento, pero no se me escapo que tenias la mochila preparada cuando fui esta mañana a avisarte de la comida.- explico Ash mirando las pokeballs que colgaban del cinto de su hija.- Veo que te llevas a tus Charizard, por suerte los lleve ayer a ver a Brock, estarán como nuevos cuando tengas tus primeros combates.

- ¿Me vas a mandar de nuevo a mi cuarto?- pregunto con animadversión, se había enfurruñado parecía no ser capaz de elaborar un plan de escape sin que alguien se lo estropease.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?, yo estoy ahora mismo durmiendo junto a tú madre- dijo jocoso Ash mirando hacia otro lado.- No te metas en líos y llama cuando llegues al primer centro Pokemon. Ash oyó los chasquidos de las ramitas y la hojarasca con el paso de su hija y noto el beso en la mejilla antes de que ambos sentidos se quedaran mudos ante el silencio del bosque. Su pequeña se había ido.

Entro en la casa cerrando con llave la puerta de la cocina como hacía cada noche excepto aquella. Subió arrastrando ligeramente los pies y se tiro sobre su cama sin ninguna ceremonia, con mucha parsimonia se quito las botas y las arrojo contra una esquina. Se estiro sobre el colchón notándolo bastante frio. Miro a la ventana y vio el contorno de su Misty recortado contra la luz de la luna creciente.

Se quedo un buen rato admirándola, como hacia siempre que tenia oportunidad. A pesar de los años, Misty siempre conservaría esa fortaleza y cabezonería que hizo las delicias de Ash durante toda su juventud y madurez. Su pelo naranja habría perdido parte de su brillo pero seguía mostrando ese aire juvenil y moderno. Ahora con el cambio de peinado, propiciado por Mizu, la cual califico el antiguo peinado de Misty de infantil, lo que causo un enfado mayúsculo a parte de un cambio de aspecto.

Por suerte para Mizu, Ash estaba cerca cuando lo dijo y la calmo sino ahora tendrían que mirar a la Luna para ver a su hija, eso a Ash no le cabía duda, Misty, cuando la logro detener, tenía la misma expresión que cuando luchaba antiguamente con el Team Rocket. Pasaron los minutos y Misty siguió observando la ventana. Ash abrió la boca para romper el silencio, pero se le adelantaron.

- Eres un padre demasiado consentidor.- dijo Misty con voz neutra.

- Y tú una madre sobreprotectora- añadió con calma Ash, tratando de sonar alegre aunque le afectase de la misma forma que a Misty la partida de su pequeña. Ahora sabia como se sentía su madre, como se iba a reír de él al día siguiente, cuando se lo dijera, tal vez sería mejor no decírselo, pero lo acabaría adivinando, como adivino que mal sufría su hijo para que no quisiera parar de moverse nunca desde que emprendió su viaje al este.- Aceptémoslo Misty, le hemos robado tres años de viaje, podemos conformarnos con ellos. Ya es toda una mujercita, y con más carácter que el tuyo, se las apañara bien.

- Pero es muy pequeña, y se va a perder su fiesta.- la carcajada que soltó Ash al oir eso, hizo que Pikachu diera un salto e iluminara toda la habitación con una descarga. Se movió nervioso y volvió a su rincón a dormir sobre su pequeño colchón.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- pregunto ceñuda pero sin poder evitar contagiarse de la diversión de su esposo.

- Vamos Misty, los dos organizamos esas fiestas cada mes para mantener a Mizu en casa. Las llevamos haciendo desde que cumplió los diez años. Edad en la que tendría que haberse marchado a hacer su viaje como muy bien sabes y como bien alto pidió ella de deseo al soplar las velas. Ahora es demasiado mayor, y aunque el profesor Oak tuviera excedentes de Pokemons, que no tiene, son para los jóvenes de diez años. Ellos tienen preferencia.- dijo Ash acomodando las manos detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en ellas.

- Nos habría salido bien.- murmuro Misty alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Un instante después soltó un grito al notar como tiraban de ella hacia atrás y la tumbaban. El brazo de Ash le paso por detrás de la espalda y la abrazo mientras el resto del cuerpo la acunaba en la posición en la que ambos dormían.

- Mizu es un demonio andante, prefiero no tenerlo cerca cuando entre en la pubertad, fue una suerte que tampoco te tuve cerca cuando tú pasaste por ella.

- Eres un grosero Ash Kétchup y para tu información son los chicos los que se vuelven idiotas en esa etapa.- gruño Misty pero sin separarse de Ash.

- Lo sé.- admitió besándole la nuca.- Pero me gusta verte cuando te enfadas.

- Eres peor que un niño.- refunfuño Misty acurrucándose aun más y sintiendo el ligero cosquilleo del aliento cálido de Ash meciéndole el pelo.

- Pero tú te enamoraste de mi tal como soy, si cambiara que gracia tendría.- replico con sorna, mientras ahuyentaba un bostezo.

- La misma que si yo fuera como las demás mujeres.

- Las demás mujeres deberían aprender de ti. Has sido una madre maravillosa.

- Pero no me lo han agradecido como es debido. Se supone que un bebe dice mama como primera palabra.- dijo Misty conteniendo la risa ante ese recuerdo tan extraordinario e irreal para ella.

- O papa. Pero Mizu es especial, no podía decir algo tan vulgar y ordinario como "Papa" o "mama" ella tenía que decir algo memorable.

- Y vaya si lo dijo. Aun hoy después de doce años se siguen riendo cuando lo cuentan.

- Se rien con ella, Misty, no de ella- puntualizo Ash.

- Lo sé, yo soy la primera que se ríe. ¿Qué niña dice Psyduck como primera palabra?

- Una Ketchup de pura cepa, no sabía ni andar y ya pensaba en Pokemon.

- Y no había otro, porque precisamente él, porque no Togepi.

- Eso no lo sé pero hay que reconocerle el merito al pobre Psyduck, una única visita accidental a Mizu y ella lo llama después de estar nosotros dos durante su primer año prácticamente encima. Hay que preguntarle como lo hizo.

- Si, pero mañana.

- Si, si, mañana.- confirmo Ash cerrando los parpados pesadamente.- …mañana…- susurro entre respiración y respiración mientras se dormía. Sabiendo que a no mucha distancia habría una pelirroja caminando rumbo a la aventura.

**Me he retrasado bastante en actualizar, debido a que he puesto mucho empeño en terminar otros fics que tenía abiertos y sinceramente esta historia iba a ser un one-shot por lo que voy improvisando las actualizaciones. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta peculiar historia inconexa y mis agradecimientos más fervientes a los que se han molestado en dejar un review.**


	5. El ocaso de un nuevo amanecer

El sol otoñal acariciaba con suavidad un campo verde que se extendía sin tregua hacia el oeste rodeado por bosques y montañas. A lo lejos se veían pequeños puntos blancos que correspondían a los lejanos pueblos.

En lo alto de una pequeña colina se alzaba una pequeña casa de dos plantas con un jardín que rodeaba la casa y que llegaba hasta el bosquecillo que crecía a espaldas de la casa. En la parte delantera una gran terraza en el segundo piso proyectaba su sombra sobre la parte baja de la casa. En ella dos ancianos conversaban animadamente mientras tomaban un té. Un pequeño Pikachu descansaba adormilado en una esquina. Se le notaba pesado y envejecido pero con una vida feliz.

El hombre, que en su juventud había portado un cabello tan negro como el carbón tenía el pelo corto y gris plata casi blanco. Aun llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera. Seguía con la misma vitalidad que la primera vez que abandonara su hogar para buscar aventuras.

A su lado su esposa y mejor amiga mantenía su lustroso y brillante pelo rojo. Solo unas rebeldes arrugas a la altura de los ojos, proveniente de una vida de risas, rebelaban una edad diferente a la que aparentaba. Sus manos se entrecruzaban con las del hombre y ambos sonreían de forma avergonzada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas como si fuera la primera vez que se cogían de la mano.

Ash y Misty Kepchup descansaban de un día ajetreado en el que habían tenido que ayudar a Traicey con unos cuantos Pokemons recién nacidos. Les dejo exhaustos pero alegres aunque a Misty le enfado bastante darse cuanta que ya no tenía el mismo aguante que en su juventud.

Ash le rellenó la taza de té y se acomodo de nuevo en el sillón de mimbre. Miró por encima del hombro a su fiel pikachu. El pequeño roedor hacía tiempo que debería haber sucumbido a la edad y sin embargo se mantenía al pie del cañón sin importarle las consecuencias para su delicada salud aun era capaz de lanzar un potente rayo.

Ash sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a Misty, su Misty, su amiga, su mujer, su confidente, su apoyo. Cerró los ojos un instante y recordó todas y cada una de sus aventuras, desde su primer encuentro tan fortuito como afortunado, la primera vez que la vio no como una amiga sino como algo más, la primera vez que se besaron, su boda, su embarazo, todos esos pequeños momentos que le habían otorgado una vida plena de la que no cambiaria nada…

Bueno si cambiaria algo, Mizu hacía un par de años que no les visitaba, era la campeona de Kanto y tenía su propio gimnasio que la mantenía ocupada, además de que era madre de dos preciosas gemelas de pelo azul como su padre, el hijo de Brock y la enfermera Joy, y de ojos verdes.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Misty sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Por supuesto Misty sabía en que pensaba su marido, ese brillo en sus ojos era muy conocido por ella, pero le gustaba escucharle.

- En ti – respondió con una sonrisa ladeada – En Mizu – la sonrisa desapareció.

- Está bien – dijo Misty – Nos llamo hace un par de días.

- Lo sé pero aun así… No sé explicarlo, pero es mi pequeña a veces paso delante de su cuarto y me descubro mirando la cama, imaginando que esta allí dormida, abrazada a su peluche favorito.

- No eres el único que se lo imagina – confesó Misty. – Yo también la imagino en la piscina jugando con Psyduck. Pero dijimos que ya era mayor, o mejor dicho. Tú dijiste que debíamos dejarla marchar.

- No sabía que la echaría tanto de menos. Reconozco que nos visito más que lo que yo visite a mi madre a su edad. Y ahora tiene su propia vida. Y nosotros somos unos abuelotes cuenta-batallitas.

- Tú serás un abuelo cuenta-batallitas yo soy…

- Una musa y mi ninfa particular.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de decirme esas cosas? Me sacas los colores cada vez que lo haces.

- Me gusta sacarte los colores.

- Ni con cincuenta años eres capaz de ser maduro.

- Y tú eres incapaz de afrontar la edad con resignación como todos, sigues queriendo tener veinte años.

- En eso te equivocas, prefiero cuando tenía veintisiete.

- Yo recuerdo ese año muy dolorosamente – dijo Ash sobándose el mentón.

- Quejica. – dijo una voz por encima de ellos. Se incorporaron en el acto al reconocerla.

Ahí estaba ella, su querida Mizu colgada del techo de la casa con un viejo y curtido charizard junto a ella que replegaba las alas al tiempo que bostezaba. Mizu salto y se puso a la altura de sus padres. Era una chica alta de veintitrés años, más alta que Ash y Misty en sus tiempos. Tenía una coleta que le crecía hasta la cintura y un flequillo largo que le tapaba parte de la cara.

Abrazó a sus padres y después se agacho para acariciar a Pikachu que se había levantado y aproximado a la invitada.

- ¿Qué tal pika mi padre te ha molestado mucho? – pregunto la joven mirando al roedor eléctrico con alegría.

- Mizu no seas mala y toma asiento. – dijo su madre con el mismo tono que usaba antaño en las reprimendas que acababan en risas.

- Claro mama. Veo que por ti no pasan los años. – dijo Mizu sentándose en una silla que acababa de colocar su padre.

- ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? – pregunto Ash sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

- Estaba de paso y os debía unas cuantas visitas – contesto sonriente Mizu.

- Ya lo creo, nos tienes abandonados, queremos ver a nuestros nietos. – se quejó jocosa Misty.

- Son muy pequeños para viajar todavía. Podrías haber venido más a menudo, tampoco estamos tan lejos.

- Hemos estado ocupados y vivís en la frontera con Jotho, no es precisamente un paseo. – dijo Ash desenvolviendo una magdalena.

- Pero cuéntanos como están Alexia y Lau. – pidió Misty.

- Son muy revoltosas…

- Cómo su madre – interrumpió Ash.

- Y su abuelo – añadió Misty quitándole la magdalena y comiéndosela ella.

- ¡Eh! Eso era mió. – se quejó sin mucho entusiasmo Ash cogiendo otro dulce de la bandeja.

- ¿Puedo seguir? – preguntó Mizu aguantándose la risa. Sus padres asintieron con un levísimo sonrojo y se callaron. – Gracias. Pues como decía, son muy revoltosas, apenas saben tenerse en pie y cuando iba a empezar el viaje me las encontré escondidas en las bolsas que lleva Charizard a modo de maletero. Se ve que este dragoncito tenía ganas de jugar porque nunca deja que nadie se le acerque salvo yo. Menos mal que las encontré porque la cuerda que mantenía en su sitio las dos sacas se partió cuando sobrevolaba ciudad celeste y ambas cayeron al rió, me he quedado sin una mísera muda limpia.

- Espera, subiré al desván, creo que aun hay ropa de cuando tenía tú edad. – dijo Misty entrando a la casa.

- Crearas tendencia con esa ropa. – dijo Ash con son de burla. – Algunas de esas prendas tienen tres décadas.

- ¡Te he oído! – gritó Misty desde el interior.

- Ya lo sé, mi nenúfar venenoso. – replicó Ash causando la risa de su hija. No paso ni un instante antes que un torrente de agua saliera disparado por el ventanal y empapase a Ash de arriba a abajo. Misty salió un segundo más tarde con una caja de cartón entre sus manos y con Staryiu detrás. Mizu seguía riéndose pero esta vez de la cara que había puesto su padre.

- Para que aprendas.

- Llevamos casados desde los diez años y no he cambiado, que te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer una vez jubilado. – Inquirió Ash que se acercó al Charizard para secarse.

- ¿No estas exagerando papa? ¿Desde los diez años? – preguntó extrañada Mizu.

- No le hagas caso, siempre me dice lo mismo.

- Lo que ocurre, Mizu. Es que tu madre y yo desde que nos conocimos hemos sido como una pareja de casados, todo el día refunfuñando pero aun así no había manera que nos separaran. Y puede que Misty dijera a todo el mundo que me seguía para que le pagara la bicicleta, pero cuando me declare me contó una verdad muy tierna para ella. – explicó Ash provocando el sonrojo de Misty que no sabía donde meterse y fingía examinar a fondo el contenido de la casa.

- ¿Qué verdad? – preguntó Mizu, esta vez a su madre.

- Pues… - Misty dudaba y tartamudeaba sin saber sin decirlo.

- Venga, ya somos todos mayorcitos. Y a mi aun me provoca una sonrisa cada vez que lo recuerdo. – la animo Ash.

- Pues al principio…le seguía por la bicicleta pero desde que le conocí me pareció una monada y al final no podían separarme de él. – soltó de golpe Misty hundiendo la cara entre la ropa vieja.

- Mama ¿Te has ruborizado?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo es que… he encontrado una falda que había perdido hace años. – soltó Misty cubriéndose con una falda fucsia raída, descolorida y con infinitos rasguños. Ash no reprimió una carcajada.

- ¿Vas a ponerte esa falda por no reconocer que aun soy capaz de ruborizarte? – preguntó Ash avanzando hacía Misty y arrebatándole la falda para mirarla él mismo.

- ¡Tú nunca has sido capaz de semejante acto! – exclamó Misty intentando volver a cubrirse con la caja pero Mizu ya sé la había quitado. Ahora podían ver las dos aureolas de rubor alrededor de sus mejillas.

- Siempre igual. Luego soy yo el infantil. – dijo divertido Ash volviendo a sentarse con la falda raída intentando recordar porque le resultaba tan familiar. - ¿Esta es…?

- Si. – contesto Misty mirándole fijamente con un brillo aguado.

- No llores mama…- empezó Mizu al ver la cara de su madre pero se calló al ver como se miraban sus padres.

- Fue una noche única – murmuro para si Ash.

- Si… lo fue. – corroboró Misty sentándose a su lado. Mizu no queriendo interrumpir cargo con la caja a cuestas y se fue al interior de la casa. – Nunca imagine que llegaras a ser tan romántico.

- Yo nunca imagine que podría amar a alguien tanto.

- Zalamero. No te pregunte pero alguien tuvo que ayudarte.

- Tus hermanas me prestaron el gimnasio durante unos días.

- Y ya esta. Fuiste tú solo como tus pokemon los que hicieron todo eso.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta imaginarlo?

- ¿Sinceramente? No. Me sorprendió no lo niego pero sabía lo capaz que eras cuando querías.

La anciana pareja rememoró uno de los momentos más decisivos en su relación y en sus vidas. Hacía años que celebraban ese día con tanto o más empeño del que celebraban su aniversario de boda. Su primera cita fue un acontecimiento que les marcó. Tiempo hacia que ninguno recordaba esa noche tan especial.

A principios de octubre cuando el verano nos abandona dejándonos en las delicadas manos de un otoño suave en los que el amarillo sustituyó al verde con una celeridad pasmosa. Una suave brisa mecía los arboles que empezaban a deshojarse. Misty ataviada con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa lila y roja caminaba demorándose a cada rato embelesada con la estampa que se extendía solo para sus ojos, el gimnasio de ciudad celeste al fondo enmarcado por un corredor de arboles antiguos de nudosas ramas con hojas de un color rojo muy tenue y el suelo salpicado de las pocas aventureras amarillas que se habían lanzado pioneras de ese otoño temprano.

Sus hermanas siempre hacían lo que querían con ella así que podía demorarse un poco para dejar claro que aquí era ella la que les hacía el favor de quedarse con el gimnasio, de nuevo, para que ellas pudieran hacer un viaje, de nuevo sin ella. Esa misma mañana había recibido la llamada de que se presentase inmediatamente en el gimnasio para volver a hacerse cargo de él. A pesar de sus intentos de posponerlo no cedieron y tuvo que cancelar su cita con Ash.

El chico sonó muy abatido al otro lado de la línea y a Misty se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se despidieron de una forma más bien fría. Empacó las pocas cosas que tenía en aquel pequeño apartamento y fue caminando con parsimonia al otro lado de la ciudad donde esperaban sus hermanas.

Llegó a las puertas, las encontró entre abiertas sin nadie a la vista. Metió la cabeza por la rendija e intento penetrar la oscuridad reinante. La ira le asalto cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas ni se habían molestado en esperarla, ya se habían ido. Entró y cerró de un portazo de tal magnitud que el cristal se agrieto de arriba a abajo amenazando con romperse del todo.

Apretó con fuerza el interruptor de la luz, pero el titilar de las lámparas halógenas no llegó. Lo intento de nuevo con idénticos resultados. Bufó, seguro que habían cortado la luz. Ahora le tocaría atravesar toda la edificación hasta la cocina donde se encontraban los plomos.

Avanzó prestando especial atención al selo, no quería tropezar y caerse. Llegó a la zona en la que la casa y el gimnasio se unían a la enorme piscina interior que servía de acuario y de campo de entrenamiento para los pokemons marinos. Allí encontró algo que no se esperaba encontrar en el suelo.

Una vela roja cuya llama se balanceaba rítmicamente con las imperceptibles corrientes de aire. Era una luz tenue casi imperceptible desde la distancia pero ahora a sus pies parecía un faro. Miro extrañada la vela se agacho para cogerla cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello, en la esquina se veía el suave fulgor parpadeante de otra vela.

Dejo la primera y se dirigió a la segunda, allí descubrió que no era la única y que a una distancia de unos metros había otra. Avanzó hasta la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta y al llegar a la séptima se topo con la entrada a la piscina. Las puertas estaban cerradas pero a través del marco podía ver luz al otro lado.

Abrió con incertidumbre las compuertas. Lo que vio a continuación no lo olvidaría nunca. La habitación estaba inundada de una dulce fragancia de rosa y jazmín, solo había tres puntos de luz en toda aquella estancia de techos altos. Tres llamas que se mantenían en el aire por algún mágico hechizo, que no era otro que la cola de charizard que eyectaba otras dos llamas más pequeñas gracias a un efecto óptico del hielo que conformaba cuatro pilares en las cuatro esquinas de la piscina.

Vio impresionada como el agua había tornado a su solido estado. En el centro Ash le esperaba vestido con uno vaqueros y una camiseta que se hacía pasar por un traje elegante por el dibujo que había estampado en el pecho. Le miraba con una sonrisa entre cómplice, arrepentida y feliz. Misty frunció el ceño y torció el gesto pero le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a Ash.

Al llegar al hielo tuvo miedo de caerse pero vio una tela fina sobre el hielo. Posó un pie y este no resbaló en pocos segundos estaba junto a Ash que sin dejarla hacer nada, le robo un beso y la sentó en una silla muy cómoda y reconfortante de la que salía un calor reconstituyente.

Ash se sentó frente a ella y descorcho una botella de lo que parecía un vino blanco con algunas burbujas. Ninguno dijo nada por el momento. Misty saboreo el vino, era dulce pero no empalagoso y las burbujas tenían la interesante cualidad de acariciar la garganta provocando algunas cosquillas.

Dejó la copa y se dio cuenta que el hielo a su alrededor había desaparecido y que se movían a la deriva por la enorme piscina. Un plato humeante de sopa estaba servido donde antes solo había estado un plato vacio. Miró inquisidora a Ash que estaba ocupado en rellenar las copas vacías.

- ¿Vas a abrir la boca para algo más que para comer? – pregunto Misty tras hartarse de esperar que se rompiera el silencio para nada incomodo.

- Tenía pensado no hacerlo – contesto burlón. Misty bufó - ¿No te gusta cómo he dejado esto?

- Te contestare cuando me digas que ha pasado. – dijo Misty dando un pequeño sorbo a la copa.

- No hay mucho que contar, quería sorprenderte y esta es la mejor manera que pude encontrar – respondió Ash sonriente.

- Mis hermanas han tenido algo que ver ¿A qué si?

- Un pequeño papel en esta charada.

- Las matare cuando las vea

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te ha gustado?- pregunto Ash alzando las cejas asombrado. Misty desvió la mirada bebiendo de nuevo de su copa antes de darse cuenta que estaba vacía.

- Admito que me ha gustado un poquito.

- ¿Un poquito?

- Un poquito tirando a bastante. Pero, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

- Gyarados esta nadando debajo cuidando que no caigamos.

- ¿Hay alguien que no supiera lo que tramabas?

- Pues… Tú y un chico que vive aislado en el bosque. – dijo Ash para terminar riendo a carcajadas. Misty intentó enfadarse pero le era imposible mirar a Ash después de lo que había hecho y mirarle mal.

- Me alegra no haber sabido nada de todo esto. – le susurro pasando su cuerpo por encima de la mesa y acercándose a su oído lo máximo posible sin que la sopa le quemase el vientre. Tras decírselo y antes de sentarse de nuevo le dio un profundo beso a Ash que le hizo estremecerse hasta el tuétano.

El resto de la velada paso entre risas, charlas intrascendentes y más de una provocación de uno al otro que terminaban en besos o en alguna caricia. Al terminar la cena y aprovechando una distracción de Misty, un Pidgey sobrevoló la mesa recogiendo los platos para sorpresa de la pelirroja la mesa volvía a estar limpia y vacía. Ash no contestó a sus pesquisas y levantándose de la mesa le tendió la mano y la saco a bailar.

Ante la incredulidad de la joven el agua se iba congelando a medida que sus pies la tocaban y les permitió bailar durante horas gracias a la música que surgía de ninguna parte como si formara parte de sus mentes y corazones. Misty se apoyaba en el hombro de Ash y este aprovechándose de ser ahora más alto aspiraba el aroma que aquel cabello de fuego le transmitía.

Los primeros rayos del atardecer desaparecieron cuando Ash llevo hasta la puerta a Misty y tras cerrarlo todo caminaron a la luz de la luna por las calles de la ciudad tomados de la mano. Llegaron al apartamento de Misty donde Ash sin dejar que ninguno hablara, la beso a forma de despedida y le abrió la puerta para que entrase.

Misty ya estaba en el pasillo cuando oyó la voz de Ash desde la calle a pleno pulmón, como si no le importase que todo el mundo se enterase.

- ¡Misty, te amo con toda mi alma! – la chica no se resistió y saliendo a la terraza también le grito aunque más bajito.

- Yo también te amo, Ash.

No fue la primera ni la última vez que decían lo que sentían pero para ellos si fue la más importante para ellos. Incluso ahora con cincuenta años aquella noche era capaz de emocionarlos. Se miraron a los ojos, con la luz del crepúsculo iluminándole las caras. Sus ojos centellearon como si los años no hubieran pasado para ellos. Y sus corazones siguieran latiendo a un ritmo. El suyo.

- Te amo. – le susurró Ash.

- Yo más.


End file.
